Widow s weeds
by GalliaDavia
Summary: So far, only a one shot about meeting the Brothers of Destruction. Rated M for violence/references to it.


**This story may contain violence, vilification and references to strong sexual contents. If you´re not into that, please stop reading now.**

I don´t own the characters of Undertaker or Kane.

* * *

When Ava arrived at the seedy looking house she had dropped her colleague off in the afternoon, the place lay dark and silent.

Later on, she wouldn´t be able to tell why she still killed the engine and got out of the car.

She couldn´t find a bell to ring, so she simply knocked.

„Jocie ? Is somebody home ?" she called.

There was no answer. Still, for some reason, Ava didn´t even think about leaving.

For some reason, she reached to open the door.

The front door wasn´t locked and she pushed it carefully open.

„Hey there!" she called hesitantly.

Again, there was no answer.

„Is somebody home ?"

Her voice resounded loudly from the empty and dark hallway in front of her.

Ava kept walking until she reached a doorway on the left. It led to an old-fashioned looking kitchen.

„Is somebody here?" she called, glancing around.

But the room lay as dark and deserted as the rest of the house.

Suddenly, a shiver rolled down her spine. Something was wrong here.

„Jocie ?"

No answer.

Suddenly, a wisp of wind she could feel on her bare arms caused her to turn. Ava jumped and shrieked. The wisp of wind had actually been a touch.

Jocie stood right next to her.

„Good Lord!" Ava exclaimed. „You scared the hell out of me!"

Then she realized Jocie´s odd outer appearence. The friend was wearing her dark hair in a tight braid, shimmering ribbons weaved into it. Her face looked unnaturally pale.

Ava looked her up and down, surprised to find her in a short and quite revealing dark nightdress. She was barefooted.

„What are you doing here ?" Jocie whispered, grabbing her by the arm. „You have to go!"

„I just wanted..."

Ava interrupted herself.

„Say, are you alright ?" she asked. Joceline´s lower lip looked swollen, as if she had bitten it hard accidentally.

Or if someone else had bitten it.

„Leave!" Jocie urged her, drawing another step closer. „Get out of here! _Now_!"

„I just thought...I.."

„Ava, I beg you!" Jocie repeated insistently. „Go! You have no business here! Leave and get never, _never ever _back here! Not at that time of the day!"

Ava suddenly noticed the dark marks around Joceline´s wrists.

„What the hell is going on here ?" she whispered.

„Joceline!"

It had been a deep and terryfing voice that had shouted her name and there was something about that furious exclamation that made Ava´s blood run cold.

Ava watched Jocie swallow hard.

„Leave", Jocie whispered. „Before it´s too late."

„Joceline!"

„Who the hell is that ?" Ava whispered. But it seemed that Jocie didn´t hear her. She stood paralysed, listening for that voice to call out for her again.

Quite suddenly, Ava´s flight reflexes kicked in. Reflexes she had never expected to have. She grabbed Jocie by the arm.

„Let´s get ouf of here!"

But Jocie only looked at her, observed her, eyed her up as if she was meeting her for the first time.

Footsteps became audible on the first floor, heavy footsteps, drawing closer.

Then the man the terryfying voice belonged to appeared at the stairs leading up there. The sight of the brawny giant made Ava´s hair stand on end. It was obvious that he was as furious as his voice had indicated before. She couldn´t else but stare at his massive naked chest and thick arms.

Without further warning, the giant grabbed Jocie by the hair and forced her back with a brutal jerk, only to push her with her back against the wall behind her.

„Who allowed you to go anywhere ?!" he barked.

To Ava´s complete horror, he put a large hand around Jocie´s throat, leaning in on her.

„Who the hell granted you to leave that room ?" he yelled at her, his face only inches away from hers. Jocie seemed to shrink under his words, pinned firmly to the wall right behind her.

„Kane!"

Ava whirled around. A similarly gigantic figure filled the entrance door´s frame, the voice equally dark, but controlled.

The giant still grabbing Jocie´s throat turned his head and gave only an inarticulate sound of anger.

„You´re scaring our guest", the newly arrived continued.

The man called Kane only snarled disapprovingly at these words, then turned back to Jocie and finally loosened his grip on her. She coughed, gasping for breath.

„How is it that you are still making things harder for yourself ?" he whispered to Jocie, caressing the outline of her jaw intriguingly softly for a moment. Her eyes widened at his words, but she kept silent.

„Upstairs !" the giant suddenly shouted at her.

Jocie stared fearfully at him for a second.

„NOW !"

His hoarse order made both Jocie and Ava jump. Jocie obeyed this time. The sight of her friend heading for the stairs made Ava wake from her trance, but she froze again the second the aggressive giant turned towards her.

„What about her ?" he snarled, addressing the figure at the entrance.

„I´ll take care of that", the shadow answered.

Ava listened aw-stricken to this exchange of words.

The giant in front of her tilted his head, hesitating. He eyed her up for a moment, measured her up. Once again unable to ignore his brutal physique, Ava felt silent horror rise inside of her at the thought of what he was probably able to do to her.

„I said I´ll take care of that!" the voice from behind her repeated, the tone clearly sharper than before.

Throwing his brother a least disparaging glance, Kane only grunted, then turned.

„And Kane", the Undertaker told his brother quietly just the moment before the younger one of the siblings had reached the upper end of the stairs.

The livid giant turned.

„What !?" he snapped.

„Gag her, will you ? Just tonight."

The Undertaker had reached Ava by now and she glanced up to him, shocked by his words.

„Why the hell should I ?" Kane asked hoarsely.

His older brother took his time to take off the hat he had been wearing.

„Well, let´s say just out of consideration for our guest here", he answered.

Kane only grunted again, disapprovingly this time, and turned.

A moment later, Ava found herself alone with the man of the house.


End file.
